


GoodBye Old Friends

by WhoFosteredDaChild



Category: Deltarune, EarthBound, Mother 3, Undertale
Genre: FINAL POST, IM GOING AWAY FOR THE SUMMER, LAST POST, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoFosteredDaChild/pseuds/WhoFosteredDaChild
Summary: I am saying goodbye
Kudos: 2





	GoodBye Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> blah blah *cries*

So guys, summer is coming fast and I have to return my computer on Monday, so I will no longer be active until September comes in. No more fanfics, no more sex, and no more fluff. I will still have my account im not changing that and my fanfics will still be up and running, but nothing new will be posted.

Goodbye, my Darlings~

also I will be posting my last fanfic this week.

Since for some reason now, Fanboy and chum chum is super popular all of a sudden, I will be posting a FanKyle fanfic. And IT WILL BE CRINGE AS H E L L. My sister wrote it for me so all credit to her but it will be the last story till September.


End file.
